


First Impressions are Fundamental

by CoffeeJay



Series: Rare Pairs and Requests [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkwardness, Elevators, First Meetings, Gen, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeJay/pseuds/CoffeeJay
Summary: Lovino and Luciano meet for the first time.  Neither of them are prepared.This is a rough writing warmup starring these two, as per request.





	First Impressions are Fundamental

Lovino did a double take the moment the elevator doors slid shut behind him.  “Who the fuck are you?”

His sole companion in the elevator looked up from his phone for the first time, eyes scrutinizing, offended.  “Excuse me?” 

“I said,” Lovino repeated, clenching an angry fist around the handle of his briefcase, “Who the fuck are you?

“I could ask you the same damned thing, asshole!” the man replied, tapping his perfectly polished shoes impatiently against the elevator floor.  “Who do you think you are? Do you know who you’re talking to?”

“Obviously not, dumbass!”

“...Alright, fair point--”

“I know who the hell you’re not, though!" Lovino continued, eyes fiery.  “You’re not Feli. So why the hell are you walking around here, wearing the marks of an Italian representative--not to mention his stupid face!  Are you some kind of spy? An impersonator? Listen here, you bastard, if you touched a hair on Feliciano’s stupid head--”

“Who the hell is Feliciano?” the man answered him, fury brewing in his eyes.  “The only thing I’m pretending to be right now is not ready to stab you in the fucking eyes!  Since you’re so desperate to know me, the name’s Luciano, I represent North Italy, on a bad day, and--oh, holy hell.”  Luciano fell into simple, quiet examination of Lovino’s face. 

“‘Holy hell’ what?” Lovino repeated, entirely perturbed by the sudden change in Luciano's demeanor, completely uncomfortable with the attention.  “What, you bastard?”

For the first time, Luciano smiled.  “I almost didn’t see it, you know. Usually, he’s wearing tacky sunglasses and a stupid fucking hat, but I swear you look just like my brother, Flavio.”

Lovino’s nostrils flared.  “That’s what I’m trying to say, you dirt-sucking son of a--hey, wait a second, your brother,” he said, frowning deeply at Luciano.  “He doesn’t represent South Italy, by any chance, does he?” 

“Yeah, what’s it to you?”

“Oh, I think I’ve met him.”  Lovino shuffled and passed his briefcase from one hand to the next.

Luciano stared.  “What do you think of him?”

“I can’t stand him,” was Lovino’s immediate response.

“Neither can I,” said Luciano, sniffing.  “At least we agree on that.”

“Yeah, sure.  Sorry for the, uh--”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Right.”

The ding of the elevator punctuated the stiff silence that followed. 

“Nice talk,” Lovino abruptly stated.  He pressed through the doors the second they opened wide enough.  

Luciano snickered and strolled out after him.  “See you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have a request? Tell me. A rare pair? I'm down.


End file.
